


Secrets

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, post-seven's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Zen and Saeran's relationship has been a secret for the past years, but recent events make both of them think about changing that fact.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Zen | Ryu Hyun, Choi Saeran/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Secrets

Saeran sighed, debating on whether or not to text his boyfriend. Saeyoung and his girlfriend (y/n) had left to go on some trip, and though both had insisted on taking Saeran with them, he'd refused, sick of having to third wheel. They tried to include him, they always had, but he couldn't help but feel like a nuisance. So, he decided to stay behind.

Zen was the type of person that you wanted to breathe in any way you could, and Saeran wouldn't ever admit it to anyone but Zen himself. Hell, admitting it to himself had taken long enough. Thinking about Zen in general, let alone like that, felt like a crime, despite the fact that they were dating. But, over the years, Saeran had realized that he'd committed plenty of crimes. What was the worst damage that committing another one could possibly do? 

He could get his heartbroken. Again. But that wasn't anything new. If it was for Zen, he was more than willing to take the risk.

Saeran shook his head, sitting up straight as he stared down at his phone.

Jaehee: Once again, I can't help but feel as if a relationship would be poison to your career as of now.

**Zen: Really...? That's depressing to think about**

Jaehee: You're in the height of your career and you have a lot of young female fans who find you, your acting, and your relationship status attractive.

Saeran felt his nose scrunch up. In the five years that he'd lived with Saeyoung, the three that he'd been active in the RFA chatrooms, and the two that he'd been with Zen behind everyone's backs, he'd seen this discussion numerous times. Hell, he'd seen it when he was still in Mint Eye, though he had other things to care about back then. Most of the time, he lurked, especially when Jaehee talked about how Zen needed to stay out of relationships to keep his fans happy. 

She had no idea about Zen's relationships. Or, _relationship_.

Though he'd always kept quiet about it, it bothered the hell out of the redhead that Jaehee was so insistent about it. At first, he thought she was just jealous of anyone that Zen might end up with, but then he began to realize that it was more. Not only was it that, but she genuinely was concerned about his career, about what the media would have to say regarding his relationships. Not only did Jaehee want Zen, she also didn't want for him or anyone he cared about to get hurt.

And though it was a reoccurring issue that should've been solved by now, it kept coming up, and the RFA seemed split on it. Saeran partially agreed with Jumin, who seemed to think that Jaehee was simply drawing water into her own well. Yoosung didn't seem to care that much and neither did Saeyoung or (y/n), but it was obvious that they saw both sides of the argument. Though, unlike everyone else, Saeran hadn't voiced his thoughts on it yet.

But, he was in the mood to give his opinion. After all, he'd been observing this for years and thought that he knew enough about both Zen and Jaehee to figure out what this was all about.

_Saeran: Honestly?_

_Saeran: I don't see why you'd want fans who only like you if you're single._

Jaehee: That's not at all what I was implying. Zen is an incredibly talented actor, and most of his fans are aware of that.

**Zen: You aren't wrong, Sae**

**Zen: But I get where both of you are coming from**

_Saeran: Okay, but,_

_Saeran: If a large enough portion of his fans get upset to the point where it damages his career because he falls in love with someone who makes him happy and supports his acting, they're shitty fans who only like him for his looks._

_Saeran: Like you said, Jaehee, Zen is in the height of his career. Even if he loses half of his fanbase, with how many fans he has, he'll be able to find enough jobs to be financially comfortable._

Jaehee: ...

Jaehee: I never looked at it like that... But, my point still stands.

Jaehee: Though him losing his fanbase is a significant problem, I'm worried more about media than anything

**Zen: Do the media's opinions matter more than love, though?**

Saeran raised his eyebrows, unable to help but feel bad when Jaehee sent the emoji she usually only sent when she was exasperated with whoever was in the chatroom. Maybe he'd went too far? Eh... No. He didn't have anything against Jaehee, but maybe she needed to hear someone else's opinion on it.

Jaehee: You're right.

Jaehee: I'm just worried.

**Zen: And I appreciate that, but I'd like to settle down with someone eventually**

_Saeran: Huh_

**Zen: What?**

Saeran panicked, not knowing how to answer. He hadn't meant anything by that! He hadn't even put a question mark on the end of it! Well, sure he'd wondered if Zen meant that he wanted to settle down with _him_ , but he hadn't actually intend on asking it in the chatroom.

_Saeran: Nothing._

_Saeran: I'll talk to you guys later, bye._

_Saeran has left the chatroom._

After letting out a quick sigh of relief, Saeran stood up, about to go get a tub of ice cream and theorize about what Zen could've possibly thought he meant by "Huh". Before he could start heading towards the kitchen, he heard his phone go off. Oh. That was Zen's ringtone. 

**♡Zen♡: Hey Sae, you aren't busy, are you?**

_Saeran: Uh, no._

_Saeran: Why?_

**♡ Zen♡ : I'm bored. I know it's late, but you can come over if you want, maybe we can just chill on the roof.**

_Saeran: I'll be there soon._

-

Unsurprisingly, Saeran was there as fast as he could make it without crashing his motorcycle. It had taken a half hour to get there, but as soon as he stopped, he felt relieved to see it; a small brick house in a more secluded area of the city, so inconspicuous and average that no one would guess a celebrity willingly lived in it. Jaehee and Jumin had suggested after the stalker incident that Zen should move for his own safety. Though the actor insisted he could take care of himself just fine, he eventually gave in. Saeran liked Zen's new house- The only negative thing to be mentioned was the absence of the man who sold the goldfish shaped bread. That shit was good. Admittedly, the delicacy was ruined for him when he witnessed Saeyoung eating the outside of the stomach and squeezing all of the bean paste out like a monster.

Zen's house looked a lot like his old one; a squarish shape with small windows and a barely-there porch, a flat roof, and a garden plot without any actual flowers planted in it. Saeran wondered if Zen would ever actually use that plot.

After knocking on the door, he'd been led inside by Zen, who had grabbed him by the hand and interlaced their fingers before walking with him up to the roof. Apparently, Zen had spent the time Saeran took to get there setting up.

Once they reached the roof, Zen let go of his hand, allowing him to take in the sight. There was a blanket sprawled out on the roof, a few beers and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the corner of it.

"If I weren't afraid of Jaehee sensing it and transporting herself here to kill me where I stand, I might call this romantic." Saeran joked, sitting down on the blanket and grabbing a beer, Zen immediately joining him and doing the same.

Of course, the redhead expected Zen to laugh it off and tell him that Jaehee was only worried about his career, but that wasn't what happened. "In retrospect, she only told me not to date women. She didn't mention guys."

"Talk about a loophole..." Saeran chuckled, cracking his beer open and taking a sip, watching as Zen did the same. "It's been over two years since we started this."

"They've been the best two years of my life."

Honestly, they were the best two years of Saeran's life as well.

After being brought home by Saeyoung and (y/n), it had taken a lot of time for him to recuperate from everything he'd been through. But when he did, him and Zen connected instantly.

Saeran's relationship with Saeyoung was complicated. Sometimes, his brother was holed away working. Other times, his brother was too doting and didn't leave him alone even when asked. Hell, sometimes Saeyoung acted in a way that made Saeran wonder if he was trying to make up for the mistakes he'd made all those years ago. And other times, his brother dragged him around and made him third wheel.

(y/n) wasn't much better. She was too nice for Saeran to handle, and when she wasn't doing that, she was being mushy gushy with Saeyoung.

Jumin... Saeran didn't really feel any particular way towards Jumin. Though he liked the fact that the company director wasn't an overly emotional disaster like the rest of the RFA, him and Jumin hadn't interacted.

And though he didn't have anything against Jaehee, he didn't like her "relationships are poison to Zen's career" bit and felt as if she skirted around him. The only times they talked were at RFA parties or in the chatrooms about Zen's acting, though those conversations were nice.

Yoosung was too nice and overly cautious, and Saeran couldn't tell if the blonde was just scared of triggering him or actually, genuinely scared of _him_.

Zen, on the other hand, treated him rather normally. Zen wasn't rude or cold, but also didn't act like Saeran was some ancient porcelain doll that could be broken with a single touch. Zen treated Saeran like a normal person, like a member of the RFA. Of course, Saeran was reluctant. Even though he'd seen Zen's performances and thought they were amazing, but his first impression of the actor was _narcissistic asshole_. Though Zen was a bit narcissistic and a bit of an asshole, Saeran had learned that the taller man was more than that. After being friends for a while, they'd started dating. Saeran had been nervous about it right off the bat, afraid that Zen might expect too much, but they worked surprisingly well. Zen had even agreed to keep it a secret for a while, neither of them not knowing how Saeyoung would react on Saeran's end or how Zen's fans would react on his end.

They were quiet for a few minutes, neither of them touching the plate of cookies. Saeran set his beer down, looking up at the sky. The stars were beautiful despite their rays being polluted by the city, and Zen was even more beautiful. Saeran tried to sneak in as many glances as he could without being caught by the actor, the only sounds filling his ears being the occasional car passing by and Zen's deep, steady breaths that were only audible if Saeran strained his ears.

"What's on your mind?"

"You are. I was thinking about telling Saeyoung and (y/n) about you... About _us_."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that, Sae." Zen turned to look at him, leaning over and resting a hand on Saeran's cheek. "I'm fine doing whatever you feel like we need to do, but skirting around everyone isn't ideal. We can wait as long as you want, though I'd like to tell the RFA. The media and my fans will find out about it eventually anyways. Honestly, I'm surprised we haven't been caught yet."

Saeran looked off to the side, placing his hand on Zen's, shuddering at how warm the actor's skin was compared to him. "Can I really enter your world? Publicly?"

"You've been in my world for longer than you'd think. Making it public wouldn't change my feelings towards you, Sae."

"Zen..." Without hesitation, Saeran leaned in, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's when- "God dammit," He hissed, pulling away and grabbing his phone out of his back pocket. Saeyoung was calling. Zen laughed as Saeran answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"What's my favorite brother up to?" Saeyoung asked in that dorky tone, and Saeran was slightly annoyed to hear (y/n)'s laughter at his brother's stupid joke in the background.

Saeran looked at Zen, who nodded. "I'm, uh... Hanging out with my boyfriend." The word 'boyfriend' felt odd, but the redhead couldn't help the relief that rushed through his body as soon as it left his mouth.

"But the location app says you're at Zen's?" Saeran rolled his eyes, remembering the stupid agreement to share each other's locations that him and Saeyoung had made before that trip. The redhead decided to shut up, giving his brother a moment to figure things out. "Is your boyfriend at Zen's house? Oh my God, can (y/n) and I meet him!?"

"Saeyoung. My boyfriend owns Zen's house. And lives in it."

"Zen sold his house to your boyf-? Wait... _Oh_! Oh my God, you're dating _Zen_!? You're dating Zen!" Saeran sighed as he heard Saeyoung yell. "(y/n), Zen and Saeran are dating!" Before he could hear any more, Saeran hung up, knowing that Saeyoung and (y/n) would be tripping the fuck out for a little while.

Before Saeran could say anything else, Zen was leaning in, wrapping his arms around Saeran's waist from in front of him and kissing him on the nose. "You're a fucking dork." 

"You love this fucking dork."

Saeran paused, unable to help the bashful smile that took over his face. 

"Yeah. I do."


End file.
